houstonrocketsfandomcom-20200215-history
2007–08 Houston Rockets season
The 2007-08 Houston Rockets season will be their 41st season in the National Basketball Association and 37th in Houston. The Rockets won at least 50 games for the second straight season and made the playoffs also on the back of a 22 game winning streak, the second longest in the history of the NBA. The Houston Rockets came into the 2007-2008 playoffs without Yao Ming, who was still injured. This injury contributed to the Rockets' elimination by the Utah Jazz in the first round (2-4). Key dates prior to the start of the season: *The 2007-08 took place in New York City, New York on June 28. *The free agency period begins in July. Draft picks Houston's selections from the 2007-08 in New York, New York. In addition, Carl Landry was drafted as the 31st overall pick by the Seattle SuperSonics with the first pick in the 2nd round. He was traded to the Rockets for a future second round pick. Roster Offseason Season standings Player stats Regular season *Total for entire season including previous team(s) Playoffs Awards and records Records Starting with the January 29, 2008 win versus the Golden State Warriors, the Rockets have won 22 consecutive games. The streak came to an end against the Boston Celtics. The streak is the second longest winning streak in NBA history. Milestones Transactions The Rockets have been involved in the following 2007-08 during the 2007-08 season. Houston will begin the 2007-08 season with recently hired Rick Adelman as the team's 11th head coach. Less than a week later, Scola signed with the Rockets. On July 20 guard Steve Francis signed a 2 year deal with the Rockets, after he accepted a buyout of the last two seasons of his contract, worth roughly $30 million from the Portland Trail Blazers . He is expected to compete for a starting job with Mike James and Rafer Alston Trades On June 14, the Rockets traded Juwan Howard to the Minnesota Timberwolves for Mike James and Justin Reed. On July 12 guard Vassilis Spanoulis was traded to the San Antonio Spurs along with the rights for the 2009 second-round draft pick, for center Jackie Butler and the rights to Luis Scola a 2002 second-round draft pick, yet to play in the NBA. 24 Hours after this deal was made, Scola came to a "Basic Agreement" which could see him playing for the Rockets next season. Free Agents | valign="top" | |} Court Redesign On September 7, it was announced that the Rockets will debut a new court design for the 2007-08 season. The court design includes a lighter varnished wood inside the three point area, similar to the Seattle Supersonics, while the rest are dark varnished wood. The color red will remain on the Rockets logo, and the script. This court design is similar to the Cleveland Cavaliers, New Orleans Hornets, Phoenix Suns, and Portland Trail Blazers in which most of the hardwood is exposed. Playoffs See also *2007-08 References External links *Official Rockets website